Utility protector plates are known for use in protecting devices such a wires or cable hidden from view in walls and behind the wall surface. The protector plates are commonly used to prevent damage to wiring, plumbing and other devices from objects passing through the wall such as nails, screws or other fasteners. Wall surfaces mounted onto wall studs or other support structures hide the utility from view and can be difficult to locate once covered thereby creating a risk of penetration resulting in damage and potential injury to the worker.
One example of a protector plate includes a flat strip of metal having one or more prongs extending from the strip. The prongs on the strip are designed to be hammered into the wall stud to attach the strip to the stud. The wall surface is then applied over the strip. The prongs are commonly punched from the strip of metal which can result in holes or open areas that can allow a fastener to inadvertently pass through or between adjacent plates and increase the risk of the fastener contacting the utility wire or cable. One example of this type of protector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,869 to Jureit. The plate disclosed in this patent has four prongs stamped from the metal plate which results in four opening in the plate for the potential risk of a fastener easily passing through the plate.
Another example of a protector device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,445 to Lalancette. The device disclosed in this patent is designed to be attached to a furring strip during construction. The protector has a front panel with a flange secured thereto with prongs, tabs or saw teeth extending from the flange. The prongs are constructed to attach the protector to the side of the furring strip.
Another example of a protector device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/090329 to Frenkel. This device is constructed to span the distance between two adjacent studs. The device includes L-shaped clips to attach the plates to the wall studs.
Protectors are also used in connection with metal studs. These devices generally require a different means for attaching the protector to the stud from those commonly used for wood studs. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,079 to Julian et al. The device includes rigid flanges that can be coupled to the stud. One flange has a U-shape that is hooked around one side of the stud. Another flange is then bent around opposite side of the stud to secure the protector to the stud.
Another type of protector includes a U-shaped device that encircles the wiring or cable that is then placed within a recess cut into the outer surface of the wall stud. These devices often include a barb or tab that is secured to the recessed area of the wall stud. The protectors require a recess be cut in the wall stud to receive the protector. Examples of this type of device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,501 to Jureit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,815 to Drettmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,646 to Marquadt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,417 to Bell, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,346 to Ballentyne.
While these devices have been generally useful the intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved protectors for attaching to a stud.